Stormy Weather
by spandexmonkey
Summary: (one-shot) The alledgedly deeper musings of one trapped out in the rain. By the way, one would be Terra.


_I was gonna update **More then Blind** for the second time today... but I started writing, and I finished a couple pages, and I re read it, and I found this._

_Which, really, wouldn't have fitted in with the story at all. Haha._

_This was a rabid plot bunny that just wouldn't go away, so I wrote it on a whim in about 30 minutes. As per usual, I have no beta reader, so I apologize for the... well... general crap :D_

_Review me!!!_

* * *

"I trusted you!"

Three words.

It had only taken three words from _that girl's_ mouth, and Terra couldn't sleep.

Not that sleep would ever come easy to one made of stone.

The rain poured down over Jump City, and the soil it had loosened had turned into a muddy river. More earth broke free from the grounds compressing hold every time a raindrop hit, and the torrents that were blessing the city this winter's midnight didn't appear to be settling for making small puddles.

Mud. Earth. Terra could feel them all. She could feel the world under her feet; the very stone she was made out of… but she couldn't control it. She could feel everything, and she couldn't feel anything, through the cold that wasn't even there anymore. She was alive, and she wondered if she was dead. She was awake, but heavily unconscious, all at once.

It wasn't very nice.

Being turned into a statue hadn't been very nice, either. The hot lava had pooled around her, as she'd used every last drop of energy she thought she'd had to sacrifice herself for the sake and safety of Jump City; the place she'd, at one time helped to protect, and, at one time, been bent on destroying. She still had no idea why she'd gone and sacrificed _herself_…

**"I trusted you!"**

Okay… maybe she had a small idea.

Why those little words had had such an effect, or, at that, such a delayed effect, Terra had no clue. But they kept her awake, now, when she was sure she should be sleeping. Or something. They echoed in her brain, the image of _that_ sorceress, drowning in a mud bath very much like the one that swirled around as a result of the downpour now, standing out, above everything…

**She had never liked Raven**.

…

No. No, that wasn't true. She could admit that to herself, now, because… being turned into a statue did funny things to a girls head.

What she hadn't liked at all, in truth, was the fact that Raven had never liked _her_.

Terra travelled a lot. She met new people. She was good at fitting in new places. She was skinny, and pretty, and goofy, but she was intelligent. She had amusing habits, and could tell jokes, and she found other peoples jokes funny. She was always friendly, and most importantly; she was adaptable to new environments.

And all of that was what made people like her. And what made the Titans like her, and let her live in their home, and made the city like her, because she was part of the good team.

Robin and Raven had been the only two Titans not to welcome her to the team with open arms. But Robin had let her be his friend, and been something of hers in return, after he got to know her a little. It was understandable that he would've wanted to find out more about her before welcoming what could be a dangerous person into his team's home. There was always someone who would be slightly suspicious of her to begin with, but they usually ended up liking her after they got to know what she was. She could accept that.

But Raven… Raven.

Raven, Raven, stupid Raven.

Raven, who was scary as hell, but everyone else on the team seemed to understand something that made it not so to _them_.

Raven, who _everybody_ liked, even though she was a cynical bitch, and never made any effort with things that she made seem beneath her, like friendships.

Raven, who could make a girl feel like utter crap, because she couldn't control her powers in the same skill league as the sorceress.

Raven, who could kill any excitement and pride Terra had had upon returning to the Titans post power-control training with Slade, by just sitting there, with a book in her hand.

Raven, who was impossible to get to know, impossible to understand, and _impossible_ to gain the trust of.

Or… so she'd thought.

Possibly it was the fact that she was just never quite good enough for the other girl, which made Terra dislike Raven the most.

That probably made (what she thought was at the time) finishing her off so… enjoyable. That had given Terra that odd sense of satisfaction as she'd gained the upper hand in their one on one battle.

Slade's training and suit had made her, for once, more powerful and… more... in control, than Raven.

_Who's in control now?_

Raven had never liked Terra. She had never trusted her, and it had felt like she was doing so to be purely offensive. To inform Terra that she was not, and never would be, as good as herself, or the rest of the Titans. _Her_ team.

Terra mulled this over.

Yes, that was who she saw Raven as. Not that she would ever give Raven what she imagined would be the satisfaction of saying any of this to the other girls face. Not that she would ever tell _anyone_, just in case the witch found out. Just in case saying so showed up more of the side of her personality she wished she didn't have, than she would enjoy.

She went back a couple of sentence thoughts, and corrected herself. _Have told_ anyone. Telling anyone… wasn't really an option anymore.

**"I trusted you!"**

The words rang clearer in Terra's mind, her image of Raven drowning… as red eyes turned back to human, or whatever Raven was. She'd never stopped to wonder. She didn't really care to now. Raven was Raven. Who cared what she was the spawn of?

Terra idly pictured Raven as Satan's daughter, and sniggered a little in her head. But Terra, as unreligious as she was, was unsettled a moment later at her moment of private spite, and she felt mean, not towards Raven, but towards her parents, for having what she thought was a horrible joke on their behalf.

… And maybe a little towards Raven. She wasn't _that_ bad…

And it wasn't like she was ever going to see her again. So she could think what she liked. Terra sighed mentally.

**"I trusted you!"**

The words had been screamed in her face, in what sounded very much like pure rage. Terra had exploited her weakness, and she knew what made Raven go all four eyes… though she'd never witnessed it, and never realised just how powerful the transformation was, until she'd seen it for herself.

Terra sighed in her head.

_You trusted me…_

Raven was, in the end, just so god damned confusing.


End file.
